Devices and methods herein generally relate to floating level sensors and, more particularly, to a floating mechanical level sensor having reduced contact area.
Float sensors are well known in technologies requiring liquid level sensing. They are typically employed to indicate when a fluid container is nearly full or nearly empty. Most float level sensors include a shaft that has substantially circular cross-section on which moves a float with a circular hole in the center. In some float level sensors multiple floats move up and down at different positions on a shaft to determine different level ranges; sensors associated with the floats provide signals representing levels in the different ranges. In other instances, a single float is provided with a vertical linear movement dependent upon the level range to be monitored.